


Cat?or dog?

by Nekomatsu96neko



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomatsu96neko/pseuds/Nekomatsu96neko
Summary: Before there was a peaceful, quiet place...but that peaceful place didn't last long as a wicked witch have cursed the places leader that was having a baby at the momentThe cursed wasn't that bad for the mom and she had sextuplets.But as they where born three of them where normal and two was born with dog ears and tail and the last was born with cat ears and a tailThus beggun the story of these misfortuned sextuplets.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sextuplets was born to a peaceful place or it was a peaceful place if the witch didn't ruined the leaders children which is the sextuplets.

Even they where born as sextuplets, the mother decided to give them a number and 1 was the eldest and 6 was the youngest so....

1st is osomatsu that was born with cat ears and tail  
2nd karamatsu  
3rd choromatsu born with dog ears and tail  
4th ichimatsu  
5th jyushimatsu same as choromatsu  
6th todomatsu

At a young age these brothers was insulted and being pushed away because of the curse. of course three of them was literally not treated right and that was osomatsu, choromatsu, and jyushimatsu.

Even if the other people hates the three, it didn't ruined their brotherly love actually it might have made it stronger to be honest


	2. Cat in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's was in the middle of the summer whe-
> 
> "W-wait osomatsu nii-san!!!"  
> Todomatsu yelled as he went behind choromatsu
> 
> "O-oiy don't come near us!!!"  
> Choromatsu also yelled
> 
> Karamatsu heard the commotion so he immediately ran to upstairs and went into their room and saw osomatsu sweating rapidly
> 
> Then choromatsu and todomatsu was standing in the corner shaking and scared

It's was in the middle of the summer whe-

"W-wait osomatsu nii-san!!!"  
Todomatsu yelled as he went behind choromatsu

"O-oiy don't come near us!!!"  
Choromatsu also yelled

Karamatsu heard the commotion so he immediately ran to upstairs and went into their room and saw osomatsu sweating rapidly

Then choromatsu and todomatsu was standing in the corner shaking and scared.

"What's going on!?"  
Karamatsu asked

"Osomatsu nii-san is in heat!!"  
Todomatsu answered 

Karamatsu stared at the eldest and waited for him to attack totty and choromatsu. And at last osomatsu starts to run towards the two but karamatsu blocked him and immediately tied osomatsu with a ribbon that he found on the floor

"Thanks karamatsu nii-san~"

Totty and choromatsu hugged karamatsu

"W-well that's what brothers are for~"  
Karamatsu smirked and gave a painful pose

"Ok then will leave him to you"  
Choromatsu sighed

"Eh!?"

"Don't 'eh' me his your lover!!! Me and todomatsu will be leaving you two so clean after you two are done k"

Choromatsu nags then pulls totty out of the room leaving Kara and oso behind.

Karamatsu sighs then went beside osomatsu  
"You idiot...we just did it last night....you should have to-"

Karamatsu was interrupted by osomatsu's moans

"K-karamatsuuuuu....haaaa haaaa....let's do it now...m-my body feels suuuupppppeeerrrr weirddd....aaaaaahhh haaaa"

Karamatsu blushed intensely

"F-fine...but don't complain after these ok"  
Osomatsu nodded then karamatsu untied him and started to kiss osomatsu

"Mnnn....man your tongue is so dry...."  
Karamatsu continued to kiss osomatsu as he started to play with osomatsu's nipple.

"Osomatsu turn around for a moment"

"Eh!?wh-why!?"  
Osomatsu blushed

"Just turn around hurry!!"

Osomatsu's eyes widened then he turned around And he felt karamatsu pulling his tail

"W-wait karamatsu that hurts...."

"Sorry but I am gonna be rough today"

"Eh!?Kara...Matsu...??"

Osomatsu looked at karamatsu's wild eyes and he saw how excited karamatsu was and how desperate

"F-fine...haaaa aaahhh"

Osomatsu moans as karamatsu inserts two fingers then another one.

"Actually nii-san I brought these for you~"  
Karamatsu took a cat nip out from his pocket and made osomatsu smell it which made osomatsu shiver

"Y-your unfair!!! Karamatsu!!!you idiot!!!"

Osomatsu clenched his hand  
Karamatsu smirked then kissed osomatsu's neck and starts to suck it.

Karamatsu gave osomatsu the cat nip and then he pulls his pants down and replaced his fingers with his huge dick

"Haaaa!!!aaahhh haaaa w-wait karamatsu!!!"

Osomatsu moans and shiver

"What nii-san~its not like this is your first time right~"  
Karamatsu smirked then bites osomatsu's cat ears

"Mnnn!!!"

"Say... osomatsu since you wanted this...let's do it A-L-L-D-A-Y~"

Osomatsu blushed hardly and before he could respond Karamatsu gave him a deep kiss.

Osomatsu didn't felt mad at the moment... actually the felt super happy

"Fine... Karamatsu don't disappoint your big brother"

Karamatsu smiled

"I would never disappoint you osomatsu~"

Osomatsu and karamatsu blushed and continued their...sex all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is about jyushimatsu and ichimatsu so yeah~


	3. The sadist and the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the day ichimatsu and jyushimatsu arrived at home
> 
> But upon opening the door to their leaving room they immediately heard osomatsu's moans and karamatsu's voice.
> 
> Ichimatsu and jyushimatsu immediately ran to their room and stared at the door.

In the middle of the day ichimatsu and jyushimatsu arrived at home

But upon opening the door to their leaving room they immediately heard osomatsu's moans and karamatsu's voice.

Ichimatsu and jyushimatsu immediately ran to their room and stared at the door

"Th-that was close..."  
Jyushimatsu sighed

"Yeah... thought I feel sorry for osomatsu nii-san"  
"Eh!?why ichimatsu nii-san!?"

Jyushimatsu looked at ichimatsu

"Well his partner is painful as shit..."  
Ichimatsu answered

"Eh~i though you liked osomatsu nii-san than...me"  
Jyushimatsu blushed which made ichimatsu blushed too

"I-i love you more than the others.."  
Ichimatsu smiles then gives jyushimatsu a kiss.

"Since the two are doing it down stairs....do you want t-"  
Jyushimatsu was interrupted by ichimatsu's deep kiss

"P-please"

Jyushimatsu blushed rapidly then pins ichimatsu down

Ichimatsu smiled then kisses jyushimatsu  
Jyushimatsu wag his tail then bit ichimatsu's lips

"Wh- jyushimatsu...."

Jyushimatsu looked at ichimatsu

"S-sorry..."  
"Hmmmm... A simple sorry is not enough"

Ichimatsu pulls out a collar and a leash from his pocket

"Wear this...."  
"Eeehhh nii-san you'll pull my neck again..."

Ichimatsu blushed  
"I-its because you love painful things right~"

Jyushimatsu smirked  
"Isn't that you liked painful things nii-san~"

Ichimatsu snapped then put the collar on jyushimatsu and connect the leash then he pushed jyushimatsu on the floor making them switched places.  
Ichimatsu smiled and gave jyushimatsu an evil smile

"Since you said it...I remembered you promised to only say 'woof' when we do it~ so you can't speak~"

Ichimatsu leans close to jyushimatsu and licks his lips  
Jyushimatsu blushed hard and nods

"I-i remembered!!!"  
"Then listen to your nii-san and make me feel good~ ok doggie~"

Jyushimatsu pulls ichimatsu close to him then bites ichimatsu's neck

"I promise to make you feel good today~"

Ichimatsu blushed  
And jyushimatsu started to play with ichimatsu's body

 

................................... meanwhile

 

Osomatsu and karamatsu stopped when they heard ichimatsu and jyushimatsu upstairs

"Wh- that was.... intense"  
Osomatsu tried to speak but he felt his throat in pain and his whole body

"S-sorry...but I've warned you~"  
Karamatsu sighed then hands a can of beer to osomatsu

"I-its fine... though Karamatsu you've touched my weak spots today..."

"H-hey it was to make you feel good"  
Karamatsu almost chocked in his beer

"Well..it's fine but please next time hold back a little...it still hurts. Being a cat is painful~"

Osomatsu sighed and opened his beer and drinks it

"But osomatsu...you look adorable as a cat~"

Karamatsu smiled  
Osomatsu's eyes widened then he Blushed intensely

"S-stop it...you idiot"

Osomatsu looked away as Karamatsu Pat's osomatsu's head.


	4. The Prince and the furry prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After we left the house  
> Choromatsu and I went to the nearest love hotel and rent a room for 1 day

After we left the house  
Choromatsu and I went to the nearest love hotel and rent a room for 1 day

When we've reached the room I looked at choromatsu nii-san...he was blushing while his tail wags...so cute

"Hey~ why don't we lay down on the soft bed choromatsu nii-san~"

I smirked but choromatsu nii-san just nodded and sat down so I sat beside him...his awfully quiet after we left the house, why???

"Aawwww I wish I could be a cat~"

I sighed 

"Eh!? Why??? Are you jealous of osomatsu nii-san!?"

I got choromatsu nii-san's attention~  
"It's not like that~ I mean you and Jyushimatsu nii-san are dogs right~ but osomatsu is a cat and then me ichimatsu nii-san and karamatsu nii-san are just normal peopl~ so boring..."

"Why!? Isn't being just human much better than having this annoying cat and dog ears!?"

Choromatsu asked  
"Well cats are cute~ so-!!!"

I felt choromatsu nii-san's lips crashed to mine and then he pushed me down on the bed

"But I love this totty!!! You are already cute...no you are adorable!!!!"

I was shocked to what he said about me...maybe that's why I love him~

"Choromatsu nii-san I forgot the condoms back home..."

"It's ok...todomatsu....y-you can cum inside me..."

Choromatsu nii-san was really bushing hard

"Oh well~ let's do this~"

I smiled and started the fun....PS we also done it all day...


	5. Everything is perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Choromatsu and todomatsu came back
> 
> "Where did you two go last night!?"
> 
> Karamatsu asked as the entered the house
> 
> "Where do you think karamatsu nii-san~"
> 
> Todomatsu points to a now super tired choromatsu.

The next day Choromatsu and todomatsu came back

"Where did you two go last night!?"

Karamatsu asked as the entered the house

"Where do you think karamatsu nii-san~"

Todomatsu points to a now super tired choromatsu.

"Ah totty choromatsu sorry about yesterday~"  
I apologize to both of since it was really terrible

"Hmmm...I don't care anymore since you'll let me touch your cat ears and tail~"

Totty smirked then immediately jumps at me

"W-wait totty!!!!"

As I yelled ichimatsu just went down stairs...it was bad because ichimatsu loves cats

"Ichimatsu nii-san join me and hug this fluffy adorable kitty~"

Noooooo don't!!!!!

Ichimatsu gave me a very chilling smirk then joined totty they both touched my ears and tail.

I tried to get away...buy they way they touch my tail and ears are my weak spots...damn it j really hate being a cat...wait... karamatsu is here right...I looked at karamatsu I was going to ask for help when he pulled his phone and started taking pictures

"Damn it kusomatsu help me!!!"

Karamatsu looked at me and just smiled....god damn it!!!!

"Hey~ stop teasing osomatsu nii-san"

Jyushimatsu pulls ichimatsu and totty away

"T-thanks Jyushimatsu",  
I sighed 

"No problem osomatsu niinyan~"

"Eh osomatsu niinyan!?"

I blushed 

"Ok that's enough fun!!!!"

Karamatsu was pissed then pulled me away...wait why!!?

"K-karamatsu!?"

"Osomatsu~ you need to be punished~"

Karamatsu was really pissed!!!!!

"W-WAIT!!!!"

"Well there goes my kitty nii-chan"  
Ichimatsu sighed then hugged Jyushimatsu

"But I love my doggie~"

Todomatsu also smiled 

"I also love my doggie better~"

He went to choromatsu and hugged him

Well that's the daily life of the matsuno brother's

..................The end...,...........................

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....second try~


End file.
